Ticklish at Movie Night
by mojoman3061
Summary: The Three Amigos are at Lizzie's for movie night. Miranda makes popcorn and Lizzie is ticklish. What's Gordo up to?
1. Almost Out of Popcorn

"Oh, we're almost out of popcorn. I'll go make some. It's my turn," said Miranda. She picked up the bowl and went to the kitchen, leaving Lizzie and Gordo in the living room.

The three best friends were at Lizzie's house for a movie night, one of their favorite activities. Each of them chose movies for every movie night, and this sometimes led to odd combinations. Gordo had made a few short films with his camcorder, with visions of becoming the next Spielberg dancing in his head. The girls were in a Josh Hartnett/Freddie Prinze Jr phase, although Brad Pitt would do in a pinch.

Their movie had just ended and they were letting it run out so it would rewind automatically. Gordo liked to read the closing credits, and it gave them time to stretch their legs or refresh the snacks. They took turns with that chore.

Gordo had gotten off the couch during the movie to get a few curly fries, and then sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, his back against the front of the couch. Lizzie had taken her sandals off when she got home from school, as she usually did. She was stretched out on the couch, barefoot, her legs on the cushions. She'd turned her head away from the TV as she yawned and didn't see Gordo's hand move. Something brushed along the edge of her foot. She figured Gordo moved and accidentally brushed against her and didn't give it any more thought.

A moment later, Gordo moved his finger along Lizzie's foot again, more slowly this time.

"Gordo?" She turned her head, but didn't pull her foot away.

"Yeah?" He left his finger in place on her foot.

"What's on my foot?"

"Nothin'." He turned his head to face her. "I, uh, my finger, uh, itches."

He had a look on his face that she'd never seen. "Oh! That tickles!" He'd started to move his finger again.

"What? This?" He ran his finger along the little-toe side of the sole of her foot. It tickled her, and she tried to move her foot away.

"Gordo!"


	2. I think the, uh, movie's rewounded

Meanwhile, Miranda had gone to the bathroom before refreshing the popcorn. She had a hard time finding the microwave popcorn in the McGuires' kitchen. That puzzled her for a minute; she thought she knew that kitchen as well as she did her own family's. Mrs. McGuire must have moved some things around. Why else would she have toilet paper in the kitchen cabinets?

She'd meant to just make more popcorn, but she spotted the frosted glasses with the vintage Route 66 shield on them. When she and Gordo went to Grubby Gulch with Lizzie's family, they'd stopped on the way back to Hillridge for gas and road food. Their drinks had come in cool glasses with one highway sign for each state that the old Route 66 had passed through, the name of the state above the "66" in each shield. Miranda hadn't seen them since that vacation.

Miranda fixed Cokes for the three of them, then found the popcorn. It had just started to pop when she heard a happy-sounding commotion in the living room. Doors were closed, so she couldn't tell what the sound was. She figured Gordo and Lizzie were horsing around. Lately she'd noticed her best friends glancing at each other when the other one wasn't looking, and they'd occasionally asked her what the other one thought ("Will Gordo like this yellow top on me?").

Miranda walked toward the living room. As she opened the door, she said, "Guys ...?"

She'd been about to ask if they wanted Cokes, but then she saw what her ears couldn't identify. Gordo was tickling Lizzie's feet and she got tangled up trying to move her feet and get off the couch, falling on the rug next to him. Her laughing and hollering stopped as she reached out to pull herself up and Gordo took her hands in his.

Miranda could sense the electricity between them. So could they. They weren't sure what it meant, except they both thought a kiss would be a good idea.

"I think the, uh, movie's rewounded," Gordo said. Where was that catch in his throat coming from? It made him stutter a little and add a syllable to "rewound."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Okay." Lizzie looked down and found her hands in Gordo's. He followed her eyes and saw the same thing. Releasing hands, she said, "Where's Miranda?"

"Here, you guys." Miranda's normal smile was world-class. This one had more warmth and amusement than usual, and her friends could read it well enough to know she'd seen something.

A/N: Sorry about the repeated content. The uploading on this site gives me trouble. It should be OK now. Where do I go from here? Thanks!


End file.
